Armorvor
=Character History= Designed by Matt Doughty of Onell Design, sculpted by Jason Frailey and prototyped by Marty Hansen, the Armorvor quickly became one of the most popular figures from the mind-blowing Glyos system figure line. The Armorvor was first prototyped in 2011, before becoming a full production figure in mid 2012. Since then, there has been an Armorvor found in the Glyos release on nearly each occasion. From: The Armorvor Archivehttps://www.facebook.com/TheArmorvorArchive =Task Force Volkriun= Wave 22 Venjorun Armorvor The first of the production Armorvors appeared as a surprise during the July drop. Despite this, the entire stock sold out within 40 minutes or so. Due to there being no order limit back then, many collectors ordered several Venjoruns, resulting in after market re-sale values rising quickly. It was and still is one of the most desirable Armorvors to many collectors. It became apparent that a 'red eye' variant had been slipped into the production line! Only a handful of lucky collectors own one of these and the (deliberate) variation was confirmed by a post over at Onell. Red/Grey/Black/Light blue/White wolf head, blue eyes archive-armorvor-venjorun.jpg|Venjorun Armorvor (blue eyes variant) =Hades Force= Wave 23 Hades Mimic Armorvor September 2012 saw a double Armorvor drop - Hades Mimic and Stealth, each selling out rapidly. Like the Venjorun before it, Hades was and still is one of the most desired Armorvors for a collector. It has to be something to do with the intimidating look of the all black armor, especially when the helmet is in place. Black/Mint green/Mint green wolf head, white eyes archive-armorvor-hades.jpg|Hades Mimic Armorvor Stealth Armorvor As mentioned above, the Stealth Armorvor was released with the Hades Mimic, each selling out quickly. The Stealth figure, which was and still is the no.1 choice for customizers, would later see further 'Mk.' releases, all of which being ice clear. Only the most hardcore of completists strive to have each Stealth MK in their collection. archive-armorvor-stealth.jpg|Stealth Armorvor =Armorvors Attack= Wave 24 Neo Nebula Armorvor Released alongside Verexxan and Spectre. Note that the eyes are white, with lime green center, rather than solid lime green. Light purple/Dark purple/Black/Lime green/Grey wolf head, lime green eyes archive-armorvor-neonebula.jpg|Neo Nebula Armorvor Verexxan Armorvor The October 2012 drop saw 3 Armorvors drop at once - Verexxan, Neo Nebula and Spectre. Things had changed by this time and there was a 1 per customer order limit on each Armorvor, in order to ensure most collectors got a figure. Needless to say, they still all sold out quickly Light grey/Dark grey/Black/Red/Yellow wolf head, red eyes archive-armorvor-verexxan.jpg|Verexxan Armorvor Spectre Armorvor Released alongside Verexxan and Neo Nebula. Everybody loves a GitD figure and this one certainly has a strong glow to it! The wolf head from the Hades Mimic also looks perfect on this Spectre body. GitD/Mint green/GitD wolf head, GitD eyes archive-armorvor-spectre.jpg|Spectre Armorvor =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Stealth Armorvor Mk. II archive-armorvor-stealth2.jpg|Stealth Armorvor Mk. II Aurustell Elite Armorvor The Aurustell Elite Armorvor was the first of the production Armorvors to have a pearlescent/metallic finish to the armor. You have to see the gold in hand to realize just how awesome it really is! It also had a wolf head that seemed far more 'glossy' than any other wolf head that came before it. What a way to end the year! Gold (pearlescent/metallic)/Black/Red/Black wolf head, red eyes archive-armorvor-aurustell.jpg|Aurustell Elite Armorvor =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Sonesidar Mimic Armorvor Matt over at Onell design describes the color of this Armorvor as 'yellorange', a perfect mix of yellow and orange that again, is best seen in hand to appreciate. By chance I noticed that the wolf head on the Sonesidar has a neck paint app color (grey) that is unrelated to the other colors on the figure. No other Armorvor has this, so I decided to go straight to the source and ask Matt if he could shed some light on the matter. His responses was, "The Sonesidar Armorvor wolf head does indeed have something slightly odd happening with the neck paint. Originally, our factory mistakenly painted all the necks brown, matching the technical details to the furry head! I asked that the paint be corrected, and matched to the yellorange PVC. Well, the match was not quite right, arriving as a full shipment before I got a proper look, due to a hiccup in communication. When I saw the final product, it seemed like something that would be a neat oddity in the long run, so they were released into the wild!" -Matt Doughty 'Yellorange'/White/Green/*Grey/Brown wolf head, green eyes Armorvor-Sonesidar-Mimic-USE.png|Sonesidar Mimic Armorvor Armorvor-Sonesidar-Mimic-CLOSE-USE.png|Sonesidar Mimic Armorvor Axorvor-CLOSE-ALT.png|Sonesidar Mimic Axorvor Axorvor-4-USE.png|Sonesidar Mimic Axorvor Axorvor-3.png|Sonesidar Mimic Axorvor Axorvor-2-USE.png|Sonesidar Mimic Axorvor Axorvor-Swipe-USE.png|Sonesidar Mimic Axorvor Axorvor.png|Sonesidar Mimic Axorvor =C2E2 2013= Infection Armorvor C2E2 2013 Exclusive Release The Infection Armorvor was announced as an exclusive, small release ready for the C2E2 convention of 2013. The translucent 'infection' red is a signature color of Marty 'TheGodBeast' Hansen and once again this exclusive figure did not disappoint! It even came bagged with a fantastic header art card - expect nothing less from TGB. Hold this figure up to the sun and it looks like it's on fire in your hand! Translucent Infection red DSCN3785.JPG =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Reydurran Mimic Armorvor The Reydurran Armorvor was almost identical to the Hades Mimic from the previous year's release, with the exception of the red details replacing the mint green ones and, of course, a different wolf head color. For those unable to get a Hades Mimic, either from the original drop or on the aftermarket, this meant that collectors could still own an awesome full black armored figure for $8. Black/Red/Light grey wolf head, white eyes archive-armorvor-reydurran.jpg|Reydurran Mimic Armorvor =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Engineer Mimic Armorvor The Engineer Mimic could also have been referred to, by some, as a Reverse Venjorun due to its colors. In fact, it turned out that the red on this Engineer Mimic Armorvor was the "wrong color" as the intention was to make it match the Venjorun red. If you own these two Armorvors then you can do your own comparison. Light grey/Red/Black/Red wolf head, white eyes archive-armorvor-engineer.jpg|Engineer Mimic Armorvor Armorvor-Engineer-Mimic-CLOSE.png Stealth Armorvor Mk. III archive-armorvor-stealth3.jpg|Stealth Armorvor Mk. III =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Mimic Armorvor Apart from having the longest Armorvor name to date, this figure almost looks like it's glowing due to how vivid the magenta armor is. Magenta/Purple/Black/Purple wolf head, white eyes archive-armorvor-gatekeeper.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Mimic Armorvor =Revenge of the Armorvors!= Wave 31 Sidervor The Sidervor, alongside the Ivorinium and Ecroyex Mimic formed the second '3 set drop' of Armorvors since the production figures were released. The first '3 set drop' being Spectre, Neo Nebula and Verexxan back in October 2012 - a year to the month. Pearlescent peach/Grey/Black/Grey wolf head, blue eyes archive-armorvor-sider.jpg|Sidervor Ecroyex Mimic Armorvor The Ecroyex, alongside the Ivorinium and Sidervor formed the second '3 set drop' of Armorvors since the production figures were released. The first '3 set drop' being Spectre, Neo Nebula and Verexxan back in October 2012 - a year to the month. Dark blue/Light blue/Red/Metallic silver wolf head, red eyes archive-armorvor-ecroyex.jpg|Ecroyex Mimic Armorvor maskotron4.jpg Ivorinium Mimic Armorvor The Ivorinium, alongside the Ecroyex Mimic and Sidervor formed the second '3 set drop' of Armorvors since the production figures were released. The first '3 set drop' being Spectre, Neo Nebula and Verexxan back in October 2012 - a year to the month. Many collectors likened this color scheme (minus the light blue) to the good old Stormtrooper. Whatever floats your boat - there's no denying it's an awesome Armorvor! Pearlescent white/Black/Light blue/Light blue wolf head, white eyes archive-armorvor-ivorinium.jpg|Ivorinium Mimic Armorvor =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Gendrone Rebellion Mimic Armorvor The Gendrone Rebellion Mimic could be classed as a modernized Venjorun. It isn't, but it could be. For only the second time, the wolf head was finished with the extra glossy black, like that of the Aurustell Elite. Pearlescent red/Metallic silver/Black/Black wolf head, white eyes archive-armorvor-redmetal.jpg|Gendrone Rebellion Mimic Armorvor Armorvor-GR-Mimic-CLOSE-ALT.png = = Wave 33 OMFG! Mimic Armorvor Released alongside the Ultra Corps Mimic, the OMFG! Mimic featured the coveted Onell Design blue, as used in the popular OMFG! mini figure series. It still is the only solid, single color Armorvor to be released, not counting prototypes or Stealth/Infection translucent Armorvors. Onell Design blue (solid) archive-armorvor-omfg.jpg|OMFG! Mimic Armorvor Stealth Armorvor Mk. IV archive-armorvor-stealth4.jpg|Stealth Armorvor Mk. IV =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Gendrone Ultra Corps Mimic Armorvor The year 2014 was welcomed in with a double Armorvor set - Ultra Corps Mimic and OMFG Mimic. The pearlescent silver shimmers when the light catches it, making the Armorvor look like it's about to teleport. Pearlescent silver/Black/Pearlescent silver wolf head, green eyes archive-armorvor-ultra.png|Gendrone Ultra Corps Mimic Armorvor Armorvor-Ultra-Corps-Mimic-CLOSE-ALT.png =Glyaxia II: Escape from Block Base= Wave 36 Glyaxia Command Mimic Armorvor Following a short pause in new Armorvor releases, the Glyaxia Armorvor turned up in the May Glyaxia drop. The blue and yellow figure really stands out in the crowd of Armorvors, and despite yellow being a notoriously difficult color to apply over darker plastics, the quality of the figure still remained high. Due to rising production costs etc, this was the first production Armorvor to cost $9 at release, rather than the standard $8 charged for all previous Armorvors. Still, that's one hell of a low price for such an awesome figure when compared to what else was on the market at the time. Blue/Yellow/Black/Yellow wolf head, red eyes archive-armorvor-G2.jpg|Glyaxia Command Mimic Armorvor =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Rig Crew Mimic Armorvor The Rig Crew Mimic Armorvor was released alongside the Neo Phase and Stealth re-issue (MK V). It was the last time the Armorvor would be released with the original wolf head sculpt, as all subsequent drops, including October, would feature a brand new head design. Toffee brown, black, neon green, with dark yellow wolf head. archive-armorvor-rigcrew.png|Rig Crew Mimic Armorvor Neo Phase Armorvor The Neo Phase Armorvor was released alongside the Rig Crew Mimic and Stealth re-issue (Mk. V). It was the last time the Armorvor would be released with the original wolf head sculpt, as all subsequent drops, including October, would feature a brand new head design. Translucent neon green, black, with translucent green wolf head and white eyes. archive-armorvor-neophase.png|Neo Phase Armorvor Stealth Armorvor Mk. V archive-armorvor-stealth5.png|Stealth Armorvor Mk. V =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Neo Nonillia Mimic Armorvor archive-armorvor-nonillia.png|Neo Nonillia Mimic Armorvor Keytrius Mimic Armorvor archive-armorvor-keytrius.png|Keytrius Mimic Armorvor =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Zarmydian Scavenger Armorvor Archive-armorvor-zarmydian.png|Zarmydian Scavenger Armorvor =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Cosmic Wave Armorvor Archive-armorvor-cosmicwave.png|Cosmic Wave Armorvor =Quest of the Quallerran= Wave 58 Spectre Armorvor Mk. II Includes Neo Granthan head and mini packpack. 18 total parts. $11 each. Archive-armorvor-spectre2A.png|Spectre Armorvor Mk. II Archive-armorvor-spectre2B.png =TMNG= Wave 59 Bopper Armorvor Includes Neo Granthan head and mini backpack plus special Callgrim Warp Pack in heavy blaster configuration. 29 total parts. $15 each. Armorvor-Bopper-ALT.png|Bopper Armorvor =References= Category:Aliens Category:TMNG